Cute Little Waiter
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: Warning: Yaoi lemon oneshot featuring a crack ship! Proceed with caution! AU Rated M for Mature Scenes and Hidan's language


**Yo! *waves* Thought I should put this up here this time. This is a CRACK ship One-shot. I know it's an odd ship and a lot of people won't like it but it's cute as f*ck and I adore it. This beautiful little ship blossomed in an RP with my best friend and I could no longer resist writing something so here it is! A Hidan x Nagato lemon oneshot! I hope you enjoy it. Nearly 7000 words!**

 **~~Masked Ninja**

* * *

A sigh escaped from a young teen, as he finished getting himself ready in the bathroom of the restaurant he worked at. Looking in the mirror, he only sighed again. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length red hair before he carefully tied it in a small ponytail, only leaving down the bangs that usually covered his right eye. Once his hair was done, he went to adjusting his uniform. For the job, he was required to wear a button up white shirt, preferably with long sleeves, black pants, and non slip shoes. He pulled the button up on over a simple white t-shirt and started closing it up, working until he reached the last button, which he decided to leave undone. He then fixed the collar of the shirt so it was folded neatly around his pale neck, then went to adjust his sleeves, leaving them rolled up to his elbows so his arms weren't constricted. Finally, his violet colored eyes went back to the mirror to do one last check on his appearance. Everything seemed fine, but then he remembered that there was one thing he still had to cover up. Looking down at his right wrist, there was a simple tattoo. It was a small red heart, with a pair of black angel wings around it. He smiled at it before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red checkered wristband. Some of his customers weren't too fond of having a waiter with any kind of tattoo on them. It often caused them to not leave any tips, which was something the redhead desperately needed. He lived alone in a rundown apartment and had dropped out of school so he could work more hours just to keep his rent paid. He really missed school and the few friends he had, but after his parents deaths two years ago, he really had no choice.

"Nagato! Are you almost finished in there, sweetie!?" A female voice called from the other side of the door. The voice belonged to the one friend he still saw all the time. It was thanks to her that he managed to get a job here.

"Yeah Konan! I'm coming out now!" Nagato replied. His hand quickly grasped the handle and he pulled the door open. Sure enough, on the other side stood a female who was about his height, maybe an inch or two taller. She had beautiful blue hair and amazing amber colored eyes. Her normal lip piercing had been removed for the night since customers also frowned upon that, and she was dressed in a similar uniform to Nagato's, only she looked twice as good in hers.

"The shift is about to start. You don't want Pein getting cranky now, do you?" Konan asked with a bit of a giggle. She alway had such a bright personality that never failed to make even the angriest man smile. She suddenly reached out and grabbed Nagato by the wrist.

"Right, let's get going." Nagato chuckled a bit and followed behind the blue haired female. He was really hoping he'd be able to make some decent tips tonight. He still had to hit the store before he went home after his shift. With a determined expression, the red head clocked in with his friend, they both grabbed an apron and their order forms and went off to start serving their customers in their separate sections of the restaurant.

The night went by rather quickly, but it definitely hadn't been an easy night, considering it was a Friday, which was when a lot of families decided to go out to eat. The few times Nagato had seen Konan, she looked like she was doing rather well, while he was actually struggling. In the first couple hours, he had already been yelled at and cussed out at least ten times for things that were beyond his control, like the steak not being done right, or the pasta having too much salt, whatever crap excuse the people could come up with just to get something free. Not only that, but half of his tables had left him no tip at all, even if he had provided excellent service to them. He was starting to become stressed out, but he forced himself to power through it.

Two new customers, both males, had just sat themselves down in Nagato's section. Putting on a brave face, he made his way over to them slowly. One was tall with dark hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He was in a black business suit and looked as if every little thing annoyed him. Actually, with a second glance, Nagato instantly recognized the guy. He was usually one of Konan's regular customers, but her section had been full. The second guy was a bit shorter than the raven. He had slicked back silver hair, crimson colored eyes and very pale skin. He was dressed similar to the person he was with but his jacket was open, and the white shirt underneath it had at least half the buttons open, showing off a very broad chest and a strange pendent that hung around his neck. Nagato had to take a small breath before he finally got up to the table and put on his best smile, or at least close to it.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Nagato Uzumaki and I'll be your waiter for the night. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" Nagato asked in the sweetest tone he could possibly find.

"Just water for me, with a lime on the edge." The raven said in an annoyed tone. Nagato didn't know how Konan always dealt with this man, but then again, she was pretty as hell so she could probably make him smile no matter what. Nagato simply nodded and wrote it down before he turned to the other male.

"And for you, sir?"

"Give me an iced sweet tea with a lemon wedge." The silver haired male replied before he gave Nagato this huge as grin. The red head did his best not to flinch. He wasn't used to expressions like that so he quickly wrote down the drink and nodded.

"I'll be right back with those. Also, here are your menus. Take all the time you need." Nagato handed each man a menu before he hurried off to fill the drinks.

Once the red head was gone, the silver haired male turned to his friend, who was also his new boss and slammed his hand down on the table, earning the raven's attention, even though he looked rather pissed off for being disturbed.

"What is it, Hidan?" The raven asked.

"Did you see how fucking cute that little shit was!? I didn't think it was possible for anyone to look that fucking cute, Kakuzu!" Hidan replied while trying his hardest to keep his voice down.

"Would you stop cussing already? I literally just hired you two days ago and warned you about that foul mouth. Also, I wasn't really eyeing our waiter. You shouldn't either. He's only around seventeen years old and you're like twenty-two." Kakuzu huffed and went back to looking at his menu.

"Aw don't be such a pissy pants, Kakuzu. You're always going on about the waitress you see every other time you come here!" Hidan whined out before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but she's twenty-one. And I'm twenty-five. See the difference?" Kakuzu asked without even bothering to look up. Hidan was about to say something but Nagato suddenly returned with their drinks and sat them down carefully.

"Have you two decided on your meals for the evening?" Nagato asked while pulling his little order form out again.

"Yes, I'd like the T-Bone Steak, well done, along with the mashed potatoes, no gravy, and coleslaw." Kakuzu replied before closing the menu and handing it over. Nagato copied it down perfectly and looked toward Hidan.

"And what would you like?" The red head smiled and Hidan literally blushed before glancing back down toward his menu. He scanned over it one more time before finally deciding.

"I'll have the Philly Cheesesteak and fries and on that, I'd like the Swiss cheese." Hidan replied before giving Nagato a gentle smile. He could have sworn he saw the red head blush a bit as he wrote in the order and nodded.

"Alright, I'll have that out to you as soon as possible." Nagato quickly turned on his heels and hurried off to the kitchen to put in the order.

"Fuck. He's too damn cute. I need him in my life." Hidan growled out lowly, only to receive a sharp kick in the shin.

"Language." Was all Kakuzu said and Hidan just huffed in response.

After Nagato had put the two orders in for his newest table, he took out the already prepared orders to one of his other tables and started setting them down carefully. One plate consisted of a steaming hot curry dish and the other was some kind of pasta. He had also quickly refilled the near empty drinks and was about to walk away when a loud sigh was heard from behind him. As he slowly turned, he saw that the female, who had ordered the pasta dish, had a rather displeased look on her face.

"Is everything alright, miss?" Nagato asked, almost fearing about what would happen next.

"No, everything is not alright you little brat!" She yelled back, causing several people to look up and see what all the yelling was about. "This pasta is fucking cold! I demand that I get a new one! Also, my garlic bread is burnt!"

The pasta was most definitely not cold. Nagato could still see the steam rising off the plate, so he knew the woman was just trying to pull a fast one on him so she could get free food. As for the bread, it was perfect. Nagato was about to say something to the woman, but before he could, she picked up her plate, which was also hot, and flung it right at the red head. Unfortunately, Nagato had no time to duck out of the way. The plate hit him hard, covering the left side of his face, the exposed part of his neck, and the top half of his uniform in scorching hot sauce and noodles. Nagato yelped loudly and quickly tried to wipe himself off while the woman was still screaming her head off at him.

"I DEMAND to see your manager right fucking now!" She screeched out. "Your service is horrible and you'll not be getting any form of a tip! I also want my entire meal free!"

By now, Konan had hurried over with Pein hot on her heels. She quickly rushed to Nagato's side with a wet rag and started wiping what she could off of his face and neck while Pein dealt with the woman who had thrown the fit in the first place.

"Oh...Nagato honey, your face and neck are burnt pretty bad… Do you want to go to the ER?" Konan asked. She had gone into worried mother mode while she continued to gently pat the burnt portions of Nagato's pale skin.

"No...I can't afford that Konan…" Nagato's voice was rather quiet. He was too afraid to speak up any louder.

"So are you going to fire that little brat and give me a free meal?" The woman suddenly asked. She had gotten to her feet and had her hands on her hips. She was also smirking, thinking she had gotten away with it, but Pein put her in her place real fast.

"No. I'm not going to fire him and you'll get nothing. You claim your food was cold and that your bread was burnt. I say, bull shit to that. If your food was cold, it wouldn't have burnt my employee, who you assaulted. And your bread was perfectly cooked. All you're trying to do is get free food, which isn't going to happen. Now you can kindly get the fuck out of my restaurant before I call the cops and tell them you just assaulted a seventeen year old kid. Also, you're banned from this establishment." Pein's tone was stern and his eyes were glaring like daggers. The woman suddenly screeched loudly and stomped her foot a couple of times before she stormed out of the restaurant, shoving Nagato harshly to the ground as she made her way to the exit. The man who was with her quickly paid, apologized and hurried out as well, not even bothering to leave a tip.

"Pein...I'm going to get Nagato cleaned up real quick." Konan said as she pulled the shaken red head back to his feet.

"I'll handle the rest of his tables while you do that. I think he's only got two left anyways. Just let him get changed and then see if he can continue." Pein replied. Konan simply nodded and hurried off to the back room with Nagato close by her.

"Did you fucking see how horribly that bitch treated that poor kid, Kakuzu!?" Hidan growled out. His fist was clenched tightly on the table. He had seen the entire thing and really wanted to teach the woman a lesson, but Kakuzu refused to let him get up.

"Yes, I saw it. It wasn't right but it isn't our place to get involved. They'll take care of him." Kakuzu said calmly. Hidan didn't seem to be so forgiving. No one should be treated like that. The kid did nothing wrong and now he was probably suffering from the burns he had received. Before he could even open his mouth again, a new person appeared at their table. He had spiky orange hair and lavender colored eyes. He also had facial piercings, which Hidan found to be cool, and he was dressed in the same uniform that the red head had been wearing earlier.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm the manager of this place." Pein's voice was deep and fairly calm. He sat the food in front of the two men and gave them an apologetic smile. "I apologize for the scene earlier. I assure you, such a thing won't happen again but while your waiter is being tended to, I went ahead and brought you your food and your bill for when you're ready." He said before he started to turn and walk away.

"Hey, big boss man. Is that kid alright?" Hidan asked with a bit of a scowl on his face. He heard the manager sigh before he glanced over his shoulder.

"Nagato will be fine. He's just a bit shaken and will probably have some burn marks for about a week, but he's a strong kid. He'll recover. If you truly care about his well being, you'll leave him a decent tip though." Pein didn't give the silver haired male a chance to respond before he walked off to the back, leaving the men to enjoy their dinner.

About an hour passed before Nagato emerged from the back room. He had a clean shirt on, but the side of his face and neck were still dark red, showing that they wouldn't be healing for at least a week. There were even some marks that were in the shape of the noodles, but those were surprisingly just on his neck and couldn't be seen very well. He sighed quietly and went over to apologize to his remaining two tables. He was surprised to see that both tables were still occupied, even though he had been gone for so long. The first table he stopped at was an elder couple who both looked relieved to see that he was alright. The old woman slowly stood herself up and gave him a gentle hug.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I'm sorry such an awful thing happened to you. You're such a nice boy and your service is always perfect. My husband and I wanted to give you this personally so no one else would try to take it." She gave the teen a gentle smile and handed him a fifty dollar bill. Nagato was surprised at the kindness of the elder woman and couldn't hold back a tear that escaped his eye.

"T-thank you very much, ma'am… I truly am sorry about the whole incident and I do hope you'll come back and see us again." Nagato bowed slightly and gave the woman a gentle smile.

"Of course we'll be back sweetie. Now make sure you buy yourself something nice with that and we'll see you next time." The old woman smiled once again before she and her husband left together. Nagato quickly wiped the tear on his cheek and looked at the money in his hand before he placed it in his apron. That alone had already made his night better. Without anymore delay, he went off to the table where Hidan and Kakuzu were still sitting.

"Hey, you really are alright! Thank fucking Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed. He was on his feet in an instant and was leaning down to Nagato's height to examine the injuries. Nagato blushed madly at how close they were but didn't dare to try and step back. Instead, he just laughed nervously.

"Yeah...I'm fine… Just a little shaken up is all. I apologize to both of you for the incident that occured…" Nagato said softly.

"Nonsense. That wasn't your fault at all. You have no reason to be sorry." Hidan replied before he turned toward Kakuzu and motioned for him to say something.

"He's right you know. That woman just wanted something free." Kakuzu shrugged a bit and stood himself up before pulling out his own wallet. He had already settled the bill with Pein but decided to hang back until the red head came out. Normally, the man didn't tip anyone except Konan, but hell this kid deserves something for having to deal with that psycho woman. "Here kid." He handed Nagato another fifty dollar bill, which made the teen nearly faint.

"A-are you sure… You don't have to give me this…" Nagato said softly but Kakuzu just held his hand up.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You really earned it tonight." The raven replied before glancing toward Hidan. "Let's go. We have a big day tomorrow." He said before heading toward the door.

"See ya later and don't worry. Lord Jashin is watching over your cute little ass. I'm making sure of it." Hidan smirked a bit and hurried after his partner. Nagato had once again blushed like crazy and stood there for a good five minutes before finally shaking his head and clocking out to head home.

' _Surely I'll never see that man again but...he did call me cute…'_

About a month had passed since Nagato had been attacked and he had yet to see the two men return to the restaurant. Honestly, the red head was a bit disappointed, not because they had given him fifty bucks, but because the one with the silver hair had called him cute, which was the first time he head ever heard such a thing from someone other than Konan.

Nagato had just clocked out and waved goodbye to Konan before he made his way out of the restaurant and into the cold night. It was roughly eleven at night and it was a Saturday. Nagato knew there'd be a lot of drunk people out tonight, so he'd have to be careful making his way home, especially with a pocket full of tips. He was not in the mood to be robbed or anything like that. All he really wanted was a nice hot bath. However, that apparently wasn't going to be happening right away.

"Hey boss look at this little cutie. He's the one who works at that restaurant." A male with dark brown hair said as he stepped in front of Nagato, cutting off his walking path.

"Oh yeah! This is the kid who denied your advances the other day!" A second male with green eyes said. He was blocking the path behind Nagato, taking away any chance for escape. The red head was ready to just throw himself into traffic, but the third and final male stepped in front of him. This male was tall, having jet black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Ah you're right. This is him." The boss said with a dark smirk. He snapped his fingers and his two henchmen suddenly grabbed Nagato by the arms in tight grasps. The teen let out a loud cry and instantly started trying to jerk away from them.

"Let go of me! Don't fucking touch me!" Nagato shouted out, only to receive a harsh smack across his right cheek, which still had light scars from the incident last month. His head jerked harshly to the side, causing another cry to escape. Before Nagato could even recover from the slap, he was forced down a dead end alleyway and was thrown to the ground. He tried to get up but found a heavy weight on top of him, practically crushing the life out of his small body.

"This is payback for denying me." The black haired male growled out. His two henchmen stood in front of them like shields to prevent anyone from interrupting what their boss was about to do. Nagato tried to push the bigger male off, but his arms were soon pinned above his head, so he tried to scream for help. All that got him was a swift punch to the face.

"G-Get off me! Leave me alone you sick bastard!" Nagato cried out, only to be punched again.

"Shut up you little 're not going to deny me again." The bigger male growled out. His other hand instantly started ripping Nagato's pants off. The sound of fabric tearing brought tears to the red head's eyes as he started to struggle once again.

"D-don't do this! Please!" Nagato tried again to beg for mercy, but got none. Instead, he just heard a dark chuckle, and before he knew it, both his pants and boxers were gone, leaving his bare bottom on the cold concrete. He yelped from the sudden cold and tried to cover himself up. He was embarrassed from being exposed like this, but that didn't stop the man from trying to take what he wanted.

"I'm going to turn you into such a little slut. You're going to be begging for my dick all night long and no one will come to save you. You're pathetic and you'll be my toy until I decide to throw you away." The black haired man smirked and shoved Nagato's legs apart, taking in the view before he unzipped his own pants and pressed his hardened member against the red head's dry entrance.

Nagato's eyes closed tightly as he braced himself for whatever pain he was about to feel, but to his surprise, it didn't come. Suddenly, screaming was heard, followed by a lot of cussing and what sounded like someone being beaten to death. The red headed teen was too afraid to move. He didn't even open his eyes because he was afraid that he was going to be next. However, nothing came, nothing except the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey! Little waiter dude! Are you alright!?" The voice called out. Nagato slowly cracked open his right eye. When he saw who was hovering over him, he could only let out a sigh of relief. He tried to say something, but his anxiety had taken over and caused him to blackout.

When Nagato finally came around, he found that he was lying on a couch that was not his own. It was much softer than the one in his apartment. Letting out a groan, the teen sat himself up slowly with a hand on his head. He was just about to question what happened when the memories came flooding back. He instantly found his hand on his leg, expecting it to still be bare, but instead, there were soft pants covering them. When he looked down, he found that a pair of sweatpants had been placed on him and his shoes had been removed. He took a small look around the room he was in and found that nothing looked familiar at all. It was a completely different apartment, one that was much nicer than his own.

"W-where am I…?" Nagato asked softly.

"Holy Jashin! You're finally awake! I was afraid I had fucking lost you or something!" The same familiar voice suddenly came from behind him. When Nagato looked over his shoulder, he only sighed with relief. It was the same man he had met a month ago at his job. The one who had called him _cute._

"Yeah...I'm awake… I must have blacked out thanks to my anxiety…" Nagato sighed softly and looked down at the couch cushion. "You...saved me...but how did you know…?

"Well I wasn't that far away when I heard screaming and Jashin told me I should check it out." The silver haired man shrugged and walked over to the couch. He sat himself down beside the smaller red head and gently grasped his chin, forcing the teen to look up. "When I saw you being held down and being taken advantage of, I snapped and sacrificed all three of those assholes to Jashin."

"You...sacrificed them…?" Nagato asked softly and the silver haired male just nodded before releasing Nagato's chin. The teen went to look down again, but found that the man sitting beside him was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweats and the same pendent from before. "O-oh um...you're shirtless…" ' _And hot as hell…"_ Wait what? No! Don't think that!

"Hah! Yeah I am. Say kid, what's your name again? I can't remember it." The older male smiled sheepishly and felt embarrassed for forgetting the teens name but his memory was horrible.

"Huh…?" Nagato glanced up when he had realized he was asked a question. "Oh. Um… my name is Nagato Uzumaki… I don't believe I ever got yours either…"

"Nagato huh? That's one sexy name but a cutie like you definitely deserves it. And my name? My name is Hidan Yuga." The silver haired male replied with a grin. ' _He did it again...he called me cute…'_ Nagato squealed to himself. Hell why was he acting like this? He was acting like a fangirl or something and it was totally embarrassing! Wait! The guy's name! Nagato finally had it!

"Hidan huh…? That's a nice name… I can't thank you enough for saving me tonight…" Nagato said softly before he slowly rose to his feet. He had completely brushed off the fact that Hidan said anything about sacrificing people and was now focused on getting out of here before he did something stupid.

"Hey, where are you going? It's fucking late and freezing out there. You can crash here for the night and I'll take you home tomorrow." Hidan said as he stood up as well. Nagato looked up at the male and placed a hand behind his head. Damn this guy was at least a foot taller than himself, which made him even hotter. Nagato suddenly felt his knees cave from under him and he started falling to the floor, only he never hit it. Instead, he felt arms around his slender waist and felt his face pressed against something warm, or maybe that was just him being embarrassed from nearly face planting. Why was he feeling this way? Did he have a fever or something? Or was his body trying to tell him other things.

"H-huh…!?" He suddenly felt himself being lifted up bridal style and found himself being carried down the hallway.

"You can sleep in my room tonight. I'll take the couch. I really don't want you leaving now since you nearly fucking collapsed on the ground." Hidan said before he turned right and entered his bedroom. The taller male made his way to the bed quickly and placed on knee on it so he could gently lay the red head down. However, when he tried to get up, he found that Nagato's arms were latched tightly around his neck. "Hey. You can let go now. You're in no danger of falling."

"I… I...um…" Nagato couldn't find any words. When Hidan looked up to give him a questioning glance, Nagato's face grew hotter. He found that Hidan was only inches away from his face. The red head could literally feel the other's hot breath on his skin, which sent a chill down his spine. He didn't know why he had suddenly tilted his head up to close the gap, but he had and now his lips were being gently pressed against Hidan's soft ones. He really thought he had just made a big mistake and was about to pull away when he suddenly felt pressure against his lips. The sudden feeling shocked Nagato, but Hidan was surprisingly kissing him red head felt his body growing hotter with each second that passed, not only that but the kiss grew more intense as well. Hidan had deepened it and was now running his tongue across Nagato's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

The teen's mouth suddenly opened, which was a surprise to the silver haired male but he didn't let the opportunity go to waste. He plunged his tongue into Nagato's wet cavern and started exploring every inch of it. Nagato moaned into the kiss and started to fight for dominance but quickly lost. Soon they broke apart for air. There was a thin trail of saliva between their mouths, and they were both breathing rather hard.

"Well..things seem to be escalating quickly. Which I find to be insanely fucking hot. You've opened a door, ya know." Hidan grinned seductively before he pulled off Nagato's hoodie. It was thrown to the floor and Hidan suddenly latched onto the left side of Nagato's slender neck. He started to kiss and suck on it, leaving dark love bites while Nagato moaned with pleasure from underneath him.

"H-Hidan...that feels amazing…" Nagato cried out softly. He tilted his head to the side and pushed his hair back to give Hidan more access. He felt warm hands slip up under his shirt, fingers trailing over his sensitive skin and causing even more embarrassing sounds to escape from him. Hidan couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his lips from Nagato's pale neck.

"You know if you keep up those sexy sounds, I won't be able to control myself. You were nearly raped earlier, so I'm surprised you're even letting me touch you." Hidan noted, not that he was complaining. He had been thinking about such things for the past month. He really wanted to ravish the little red head, but was he ready after such an incident.

"I...I know but… with you I feel safe… I feel like I can trust you so, I'm willing to do this…" Nagato's voice was low, almost as if he were unsure about what he said, but his eyes were burning with lust, almost as if they were begging Hidan to continue.

"Just tell me to stop if you want it to end. I need these fucking clothes off of you right now." Hidan growled out before he practically ripped Nagato's shirt off and tossed it aside as well. His head soon dove down and he started sucking on one of the pale pink buds on Nagato's chest, causing more incredibly sexy moans to escape from the red head's throat. Hidan sucked hard on the bud while his hand trailed down Nagato's stomach, making its way down to the sweatpants he had placed on the other when they got back. His hand slipped under without hesitation and brushed against Nagato's half hardened member.

"A-ah Hidan… That feels amazing…" Nagato moaned out. His hips jerked slightly, causing Hidan to pull away from the now hardened bud.

"My, you're eager aren't you? I've only just begun." Hidan gave the smaller male a sexy grin and moved to where he was sitting between Nagato's slender legs. He wasted no time removing both the pants and boxers, leaving the red head exposed completely, only this time the sight was much more satisfying. "Look at your sexy fucking body… I can't wait to make you feel good…"

"D-don't say such embarrassing things!" Nagato cried out as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Hidan chuckled softly and grabbed Nagato's member in his hand. He gently started to pump his hand, earning more sexy moans and jerking hips.

"Why? It's only true. Listen to those sounds coming from that sexy mouth of yours. I'm going to make you scream my name to Jashin…" Hidan chuckled softly and soon had Nagato's member fully hard. He felt his own pants growing uncomfortably tight so he got up and quickly discarded them before sitting back in his original position. Nagato had propped himself up on his elbows, and suddenly his eyes were wide. When he saw Hidan's member, he was instantly worried. The man was huge! Hidan noticed the look on Nagato's face and chuckled softly.

"See what you've done to me. You've made me painfully fucking hard." Hidan smirked and lightly ran his fingers over his own member, smearing the pre-cum around on the tip. "Say… have you ever done this before?" He asked.

"Um...no… I'm still a virgin...but...I don't want to stop... " Nagato muttered softly. He bit his lip before asking his next question. "W-what do we do now…?"

"Well…" Hidan paused and placed three fingers in front of Nagato's mouth. "First you're going to suck on these, get them nice and fucking wet too, otherwise, this will hurt."

Nagato nodded slowly and parted his pale lips. He slowly took the three fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them, trying to get them as wet as possible just as the taller male had instructed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen afterwards, but he decided to trust the other. After all, he had started this when he kissed the other first.

"Alright, that's good." Hidan suddenly removed his fingers from the red head's mouth and slowly pushed his slender legs further apart. He gazed down at the tight entrance and licked his lips slightly before he inserted the first finger. Nagato let out a pained groan but didn't ask the other to stop. Hidan's finger started thrusting slowly at first before he decided to insert another one.

"Gah!" Nagato cried out, causing Hidan to pause.

"Just try to relax.I promise you'll start feeling good real soon." Hidan said in a sweet tone. Nagato whimpered softly but nodded a bit and Hidan continued to thrust his fingers in deeply. He was actually looking for a particular bundle of he felt his fingers brush against it, he grinned and pulled them back slightly before slamming them forward and hitting the bundle of nerves head on. Nagato let out a shrill cry and started moving his hips against Hidan's fingers.

"I...I don't know what you hit but...hit it again! Please!" Nagato cried out. Hidan chuckled a bit and inserted the third finger. He continued to stretch the red head out, purposely missing that special spot, which made Nagato whine. The teen whimpered louder when Hidan's fingers were suddenly removed. "W-why did you stop…?"

"Just a minute. You're about to feel even better." Hidan replied before he reached over and opened a drawer on his nightstand. After he pulled out a small bottle, he popped it open and smeared a decent amount on his anching member. Once he was sure it was coated enough, he wiped his hand on the sheet and leaned over the red head with the tip pressing lightly against the prepared entrance. "Alright, Nagato… This will hurt but just try to stay relaxed. You'll soon start to feel amazing. Oh and make sure you yell either my name or Jashin. I don't want to hear anything else."

Nagato nodded slowly and slipped his arms around Hidan's neck. His legs found their way around Hidan's waist and he held the taller male tightly. Hidan took a shaky breath before he pushed himself into the tight entrance slowly. A pained scream came from Nagato as he felt his walls being stretched apart further than he ever thought they'd go. Hidan continued to push in until he was completely sheathed. Now he decided to give Nagato a moment to adjust to having something inside him like this.

"G-gah...Hidan...please move…!" Nagato finally cried out after a few minutes. Hidan didn't need to be told twice. He pulled almost all the way out before he snapped his hips forward, setting a slow and steady rhythm at first so the teen could get used to the feeling. Slowly, the cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Nagato was slowly turning into a moaning mess underneath the larger male.

"Ooohh~ Fuck! Harder, Hidan! Please!" Nagato moaned out. Hidan nodded and started moving his hips rougher. He soon found that special spot again and slammed into it as hard as he could. The sudden impact caused Nagato to see stars and caused his back to arch off the bed. He pulled the silver haired male down into a heated, sloppy kiss while moving his hips against Hidan's. This kiss broke quickly, leaving Nagato panting like crazy.

"You like that, don't you? Does the cute little waiter enjoy having something like this done to him?" Hidan asked in a seductive tone.

"Oh yes! Fucking yes! Faster please!" Nagato replied as his nails scraped across Hidan's bare back. "Oh Jashin this feels amazing!"

"Heh, Jashin will be glad to know that you're screaming to him tonight. Keep up those pretty little sounds." Hidan's movements suddenly became even harder than before plus the speed had increased drastically. He was repeatedly slamming into Nagato's prostate, making it to where the red head could no longer spit out words, only cries of pleasure. Nagato soon started getting a strange feeling in his lower stomach, his member was dripping with pre-cum as well. He felt that he was getting close to his end.

"H-Hidan...I-I think I'm gonna…" His sentence was unfinished. Words were replaced by loud cries as Nagato's member exploded between the two of them. Hot liquid coated both of their stomachs and the smaller male's walls tightened around Hidan's member that was still pounding into him.

"Oh fuck! You little shit! That tightness is going to cause me to-" Hidan's own sentence was cut off and replaced by loud groans. Three more strong thrusts and Hidan released heavily inside the male underneath him. He road out his release until there was nothing left. Panting hard, the silver haired male pulled out his now softened member and leaned back to stare at the mess he created.

Nagato was panting hard. His arms had dropped beside his head and his legs were still spread wide, giving Hidan the perfect view of the abused hole that was now leaking white liquid. Hidan grinned a bit and grabbed a shirt to wipe them both off before he settled down beside the exhausted red head.

"I think I was too rough on your cute little ass. Sorry about that." Hidan smiled softly and pulled the blanket up around the two of them.

"I-it's okay… I'm off work tomorrow anyways...so I can...recover from what just happened…" Nagato panted out. He soon rolled and snuggled into Hidan's warm side with a happy sigh.

"Say...since you're off tomorrow, how about I take you out on a date?" Hidan asked as he raked his fingers through Nagato's soft red hair.

"Hmm...you really want to do that…? But I thought…" Nagato's voice trailed off.

"You thought what? That this was just going to be a one night stand and then that I'd never want to see you again? Please. You're fucking adorable. I'm not letting you go anywhere, unless you want too that is. But, I want you to be mine. Forever." Hidan replied. He wrapped a strong arm tightly around Nagato's slender body and held him securely.

"I...I'd like that a lot...thank you…" Nagato said softly.

"So it's official. You're my boyfriend now and if anyone tries to touch you I'll sacrifice them to Jashin. Oh that reminds me, later on I'll have to explain Jashin to you. I don't expect you to follow Him but if you're my boyfriend you should know about my religion." Hidan cracked a grin and kissed Nagato's forehead.

"Sounds nice...I'll gladly listen to you about it…" Nagato yawned and soon drifted off against Hidan's chest.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't been my cute little waiter that night…" Hidan muttered softly. He ran a hand against Nagato's scared cheek and sighed softly. First a bitch throws hot food on him and then some bastard tries to rape him… Well nothing like that was ever going to happen again and Hidan planned on making sure of it. Letting out a quiet sigh, Hidan pulled Nagato a little closer and soon drifted off as well. In his opinion, his life had just been made completely perfect and it was all thanks to the cute red head beside him and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
